Birthday
by troublesomee
Summary: Temari is getting an unexpected birthday gift.


Tap tap tap. Her finger met the surface of her living room table again and again. Impatient it moved on its own. Its owner was occupied with staring at the dark screen of her phone and tracing the curves of her wine glass with an other finger. What had this idiot done to her, Sabaku No Temari, the princess of the Sand, the sister and daughter of the Kazekage, the ambassador of Suna, said to be the cruelest Kunoichi of her village. When did she become one of the women she always laughed about and despised, them which waited desperately for the message of a man. Her nostrils moved like in slow-motion when she took a deep breath and decided to fill her glass again. The burbling of the red liqour completed the tapping and sighing to a melody of frustration. Since three days she hadn't heard a word from him. It wasn't unusal for them not chatting all day, they weren't this kind of couple, they had both a busy life as important political figures. The sound of her teeth gritting together joined the other sounds. After all he used to write her at least how "troublesome" his day was.

Her finger pressed the home button of her phone again, causing the screen to light up showing still no messages of her boyfriend. The young woman started pouring down the liquid her throat one hour ago, cursing the young man and herself for fantasizing about possible scenarios why the Nara wouldn't answer. It started with "he has a lot of work to do" and ended with loosing her self-conscioussnes like she had never before. It was pathetic. She started despising herself for being like this, loosing even more of her confidence. Her finger mimicked the curve of her wine glass her sea green eyes on the numbers on the screen before it went black again. One hour till it was the 23rd of August, her birthday. Her nose crinkled in annoyance if he won't call her tomorrow she'll kick his ass to the moon.

The hour flew by while she emptied the wine bottle, fighting her inner conflict. When the clock on her screen turned '00:00' Temari snorted her screen lighted by birthday wishes, mostly from friends in Konoha, but the name 'Shikamaru Nara' didn't pop up. Without thinking she threw the empty glass on the ground, the fragments spreading around the wooden floor. Somehow it released some of her built up frustration but the good feeling was soon replaced by a much stronger sadness. It felt like ages since they had seen each other, since they laid side by side, since he grinned his crooked smile at her and sighed at her being 'troublesome'. Even on her birthday she would be without him. She didn't care for her birthday, but somehow the feeling of him being absent when she would wake up, with a terrible headache, closed her throat with an terrible lump. Of course her brothers were there, trying their best to give her something they never shared when they were younger, but he would be missing. Sigh.

"It is time for bed emotional drunkard." her own voice sounded strange and forgein in her ears, more vulnerable and a little bit slury than normally. She tried to stand up properly but stumbled over her own feet, a snort leaving her mouth. The world around her decided it should spin dangerously and she had to grab a chair to prevent herself from falling. "This fucking bastard, what have you done to me. I'll kill you if you get near me the next time we see each other." several other cursewords left her lips till she sighed frustrated. The big lump still in her throat, how could she miss this damn pineapple head so much. Maybe she was stuck in some kind of awful Genjutsu, maybe he bewitched her with some kind of black magic. Sigh. Her second attempt to reach her bedroom was more successful than her first and a triumphant smile decorated her lips when crawling underneath her sheets. The drunkness overcame her and her teal eyes closed slowly taking her in the land of dreams.

Her trained shinobi ears heard the steps on the wooden floor, but her befogged mind betrayed her instincts and she stayed asleep. The door of her bedroom creaked when opened and a willowy man stepped into the room. His face was tired and sand sticked to his long brown hair but a soft smile was on his features when his eyes spotted the curled up woman covered by an amount of blankets. He stripped down his dirty clothes and placed them carefully on a nearby chair before he crawled next to his sleeping girlfriend.

Carefully pulling her closer his body relaxed against the soft touch of her back on his bare chest and he nuzzled his face into her blonde hair. Temari sighed softly at the movement, a warm feeling washing over her body, but her brain couldn't really assign it.

Suddenly her instincts kicked in and her eyes snapped open, her body turned around fleeing from the stranger which intruded her bedroom.

The stranger with the familiar earthy, labdanum scent, widened but mocking dark brown eyes and long brown strands falling in his face coloured by his journey through the desert.

"Shikamaru." her voice was still slury from the wine and her hand touched his face like he was some sort of ghost. A deep chuckle escaped him before his nose recognized the hint of alcohol in her breath causing him to chuckle even more "Are you drunk?". Temari didn't answer him instead her eyes stared him down, tears forming in them. His dark eyes widened in shock, his features changing to more concerned ones, never had he seen her crying. With a lump in his throat his hand reached out to wipe an escaping tear away "I am sorry, I-I didn't want to-" - "I missed you so much." she interrupted him and her body started trembling from the tears falling down her cheeks "Also I am so drunk, because y-you didn't answer, you terrible jerk. B-but you came all the way..and…and..". His eyes stayed gentle on her and his arms pulling her back into his embrance, forehead resting on hers, lips starting to kiss the tears away "Don't cry dummy. I am sorry.". She shook her head slightly "I send you a lot of really bad insults, you know." the vibration of his soft chuckles made her feel better. His lips touched hers softly before he mumbled against them "Happy birthday, troublesome drunkard.".


End file.
